Evernight Timeline
The Evernight timeline showcased the history of Valusia in chronological order. Pre-Scourge Era (Over 1,000 years before EN) *Elven civilization is born. *Dwarven civilization is born. *The Do'Kha-raht evolve. Khajiit civilization is born.1 *The Sa-Karan inhabit several lands across Tarth. *The Khajiit Decade of Deception begins.1 *The Khajiit 100-year War begins.1 *Argos the Traveller appears on Tarth. The Argonians are uplifted.2 *The Revelation of Ma-Teng. The Khajiit Golden Era begins.1 *Argos returns to the sky.2 The Scourge (~1,000 years before EN) *The Spiders invade Valusia. *The Elves, Dwarves, and Humans unite and the War of Liberation begins. *Halfling pacifists flee to colonize the Dalelands. *The Spiders are defeated. *The Church of Solace unifies the Humans of Valusia. *The Elves stir up tension between Dwarves and Humans. *The Nation of the Dragon Isles is formed. The First Race War *The Elves and Dwarves go to war. *The Orcs of the Dread Mountains attack the Dwarves. *The Dwarves and Elves sign a peace treaty. *The Dwarf and Goblinoid forces fight to a stalemate. *Humans arise as a major power and begin to encroach upon Elven lands. *The second-coming of Argos is reported.3 The Second Race War (~600-700 years before EN) *Humans invade Northeastern Al Azir. The Khajiit yield the Kaji peninsula to the tribes of Kos.1 *The Rise of Ma'Rakash. Al Azir is divided into seven territories.1 *War between Humans and Elves begins. *The Humans convince the Dwarves to form an alliance against the Elves. *In-fighting begins within the Human armies forcing their withdrawal. *Queen Ondesi is sent into exile.4 *Dwarven forces retreat in response to the Human withdrawal. *The nation of Kos is formed. The Red-Gold War *The Red Knights declare war against the Sun Priests. *The warring ends with the signing of the Charter of Red and Gold. *Minor skirmishing between rival Human leaders erupts across Valusia. The Unification Wars *Tilun Farewald rises to power. *Tilun Farewald conquers the small townships and is declared the First King of Valusia. *The Nation of Formia falls and its people are subjugated by the Pale Elves.4 *The free city of Kel Avir is founded on the Western-most coast of the Dragon Isles. *A unified Valusia invades the Elven forests. The Third Race War *The Dwarves ally with the Elves against the Humans. War begins. *King Farewald forms an alliance with the Goblinoids. *Farewald's plot to deceive the Goblinoids fails. Warring intensifies. *Farewald's forces disengage. The Dwarves defeat the Goblinoids. The Elves hold their ground. *All warring nations adopt foreign policies of relative isolation. The Fourth Race War (10 years before EN) *The Orcs and Goblinoids engage in a bloody war with the Humans, Elves, and Dwarves simultaneously. *Using subterfuge, the Orcs create tension and skirmishing between their three opponents. *King Kaden rises to power. *The Orc plot is revealed. The three armies form a coalition against the Orcs. *King Kaden arranges an alliance with the White Towns barbarians. *The Goblinoid force is defeated. *King Kaden begins talks of extended peace treaties with the Elves, Dwarves, and a number of White Towns tribes. *Several Orc tribes unify to attack Valusian settlements. The incursion is put down promptly. Evernight (0 EN) *Without warning, the Spiders return and assault Valusia. The initial devastation is astounding. Gromshold is obliterated. *King's Port is sacked. Survivors flee to the catacombs. *The Spiders engage with Elf forces. Duscarvyn falls. *The darkened sky creates an extended winter. Frost Lords and Ice Drakes encroach on the White Towns, pushing the barbarians South. *The Orcs unify to form the Orcallum. Gar-Vilum rises to power. *Lord Herrick the Wolf organizes the resistance movement. *The Orcallum begin brutal assaults against the Dwarves of the Stone Clans. *The Green Mist over the Red Swamps expands. Dyrinak, Orwell, and the Red Keep fall. *The body of King Crassius Kaden is discovered. Kraashnak is declared King of Valusia. *Strangle elemental forces assault the Dwarves of Fireholm. Hordes of Spiders follow. *The combined forces of Human, Elf, and Dwarf assault the Spire. The Spider stronghold collapses. *King Kraashnak gives up the crown leaving Valusia without a King. The barbarian marches North towards the Stone Clans. *Without strong leadership, disorganized Spider forces are chased off into the Dalamanth, Varinvale, and Gryphonview forests. The Break of Dawn (1-9 EN) *The first rays of Solace pierce the sky, ending the Evernight. Arturo Rivaldi claims the title of High Priest. *Lord Herrick the Wolf steps down as Magnate of Valusia and is replaced by High Priest Rivaldi. *King Kaden's youngest son Jarrel is found. The young King takes the throne and Rivaldi is declared Regent. *With ancient elemental wards in Fireholm failing, the Dwarves abandon the city. Magma overtakes much of the area. *The Stone Clans front lines are broken. The Dwarves retreat to Stoutham. A request for aid is sent to Valusia. *Valusia refuses to send aid to the Stone Clans. Wayward Fireholm forces organize and march North. *Supplies dwindle in Hulkin. Rioting breaks out. Some citizens and knights are killed in what will be called "the Red Massacre." *Rivaldi chastises the Red Knights and dissolves their Order for their part in the massacre. *Discord sweeps over Kos behind rebel leader Vas Doxera. The rebellion quickly overthrows key government officials. *Zan Kyrakas ascends to General and systematically crushes the rebellion. *General Kyrakas is appointed to Marshal. The Kings of Kos are assassinated at his appointment ceremony. Kyrakas declares himself Emperor. *At the age of 14, King Jarrel Kaden takes over leadership responsibilities of Valusia. *Valusia is renamed in honor of Solace. The Kingdom of Solace, or Solastine, is born. *Hulkin and Endin secede. Edwin Varos assumes the role of Knight Sovereign. *The Edict of Singular Divinity is signed making heresy an act punishable by death. Paladin Eron Chevalos is among the first to be convicted. *Losston secedes and is formally recognized by Lotanyn as an independent sovereign state. The Dawn Wars (10 EN) *The cities of Endin and Hulkin form an alliance. The Republic of Valusia is born. *Edwin Varos is appointed Chancellor of the Republic. Along with three other councilmen, the Council of Valusia is established. Notes 1See Khajiit Lore. 2See Argonian Lore. 3See Argonian Religion. 4See Pale Elf Lore.